


Passe Aqueles Momentos Silenciosos Comigo

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Romance, Portuguese, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: O silêncio do ambiente só não gritava mais alto do que os sentimentos que Franz insistia em trancafiar no fundo de seu peito.





	Passe Aqueles Momentos Silenciosos Comigo

Albert viera até sua casa dizer que chamou Eugènie para fugir junto dele e que ela não aceitara, mesmo sendo a precursora original da ideia. Ele também viera dizer que não entendia a noiva assim como não entendia qualquer outra mulher, incluindo Mercedes.

Franz riu, como Albert poderia entender alguém se nem à si próprio era capaz de decifrar? Ele sempre fora passional demais, possuía um complexo de invencibilidade incorrigível. Franz perguntava-se se isso era devido à sua família aparentemente perfeita, ao fato de que Albert sempre teve tudo — ele não conhecia a dor da perda de um ente querido. Talvez fosse por conta desses fatores que o jovem se achava em uma posição onde poderia se aventurar em qualquer situação sem correr o menor perigo, onde poderia salvar qualquer um de seus infortúnios e suas tristezas, como um _herói._

Uma repentina angústia atingiu o peito do barão, a conduta do visconde poderia levá-lo à ruína ou quem sabe à  _morte._  Franz olhou rapidamente para o amigo como se o tivesse perdido para sempre enquanto estava envolto em seus devaneios e um alívio preencheu seu coração quando o encontrou ainda ao seu lado no sofá. Com os olhos fechados, Albert suspirou e recostou-se no móvel de modo que sua cabeça ficou descaída para fora, um evidente sinal de frustração, pensou o outro.

Franz obrigou-se a relaxar, ele teria outros momentos para abraçar o afligimento, agora não. No  _agora_  Albert estava bem, no  _agora_ Albert estava com ele aproveitando uma conversa sem palavras, uma singela ocasião de pura tranquilidade.

O barão imitou a posição do amigo, mas ao invés de refletir na escuridão permaneceu com os olhos bem abertos, encarando o visconde — razão do seu afeto — com um apaixonado sorriso no rosto. Franz gostaria de esticar o braço e tocar o rosto descontente de Albert, de afagar aqueles cabelos castanhos, ele gostaria de se aproximar como nunca fizera antes e beijar aqueles lábios que no momento formavam uma linha inquietante. Franz sabia, desde sempre, que aquelas eram coisas às quais ele jamais poderia se dar ao luxo de perseguir, eram desejos que poderiam romper seu laço de amizade com Albert se acaso viessem à tona. Ele podia lidar com aquilo, mas ainda doía e em certos momentos — como  _o agora_  por exemplo — deixava que algumas poucas lágrimas rolassem pelo seu resto na intenção de extravasar aquela dor. 

Talvez se negar à encarar a realidade, ainda que por uns meros segundos, não fosse tão ruim assim. Seu amor por Albert era sua realidade e vê-lo tão perto de si sem poder fazer muito para apaziguar a desilusão que irradiava do corpo dele era difícil demais. Então Franz fechou os olhos e permitiu que suas lágrimas se secassem sozinhas.

Não muitos segundos depois o barão sentiu uma certa movimentação ao seu lado e pensou em voltar a se sentar corretamente antes que Albert abrisse os olhos e percebesse os resquícios lastimosos em seu rosto, mas era tarde demais. O visconde o fitava com imensa preocupação e Franz não conseguiu, de imediato, pensar em qual desculpa convincente iria dar à ele.

Ele abriu a boca com o intuito de quebrar aquele silêncio constrangedor, mas viu-se novamente sem palavras quando, num ato imprevisto, Albert enxugou as lágrimas ainda presentes em seu rosto com os dedos. Franz se sentiu um bobo, tinha medo de se render à tais atos para com o amigo, mas este, ao contrário dele, não se importava nem um pouco em fazê-lo. 

_Albert sempre fora passional demais._

O barão deixou sua racionalidade de lado e se permitiu abraçar afetuosamente o amigo que não relutou em retribuí-lo. Franz se negava a dizer qualquer palavra sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação à Albert, mas havia se esquecido de que o silêncio de seus atos — as lágrimas dolorosas, os sorrisos apaixonados, os olhares calorosos,  _aquele abraço súbito_  — poderia denunciá-lo de uma maneira ainda mais marcante.


End file.
